Stopping a friend from making a mistake
by Skovko
Summary: Seth lost his girlfriend to Baron. In his world it's all her fault, and Baron needs to be punished. Roman has to stop Seth from making a mistake that can cost Seth his job, and also make Seth see that he was just as much at fault for the relationship failing as she was.


"I can't believe she's going out there with him!" Seth raged.  
"Just stop it," Roman tried.  
"Stop it? Are you taking her side now? Did you forget what she did to me?" Seth asked.  
"Did you forget what you did to her?" Roman asked.

There had a short stare down for a few seconds. Seth didn't forget. Roman knew that. But in Seth's world his actions were justified and hers weren't. Seth's ex girlfriend Peach with the long, golden blonde hair and the big, baby blue eyes was now dating Baron. Baron was the enemy in Seth's world.

"I'm not taking sides here," Roman broke the staring contest. "You're both at fault."  
"But Baron? She's with Baron? Who the fuck could ever love him?" Seth asked.  
"Apparently she can," Roman said. "You lost her. Be the bigger man and move on."  
"Bigger man!" Seth snorted. "That's probably the only reason she's with him. He's got a big dick. And in 15 minutes time, not even that will be working on him anymore."

Baron's music started, and he and Peach walked down to the ring. Drew McIntyre's music started right after. Baron and Drew were teaming up against Seth and Roman.

"What do you mean?" Roman asked.

Seth gave Roman a wicked smile.

"What the fuck do you mean, Seth?" Roman snarled.  
"Accidents happen in the ring," Seth smirked. "See you out there, brother."

Seth's music started and he left Roman standing with an eerie feeling inside. Had Seth really just said he would hurt Baron on purpose and call it an accident? Roman's music started and he went into character and walked out to join Seth.

Seth was standing in their corner, smirking at Peach who stood ringside to back up Baron and Drew. Roman and Baron were starting the match. Seth jumped up and down, waiting for his turn as the match progressed. It never came. Roman did everything to stay away from their corner.

"Tag me in!" He shouted. "Damn it, Roman, tag me in!"

Roman didn't react to Seth's shouting. He kept the match going on his own.

"Fuck this!" Seth mumbled.

He jumped down from the apron and ran around the ring. If Roman wasn't gonna let him get a piece of Baron the normal way, he would pull Baron down from the apron, hit him in the face hard and call it an accident. Maybe even more than once. He started running around but stopped when Peach stepped in between. Of course she knew what he was planning. She could always see right through him when he was angry.

"Move!" He demanded.  
"No!" She stood her ground.  
"Damn it, Peach, move!" Seth growled. "Or I'll take you down as well."  
"Go ahead. Hit me," she challenged.

He sneered at her and pulled at his hair. He wanted to so badly but he couldn't. Instead he ran back to his corner, jumped up on the apron again, hoping Roman would finally tag him in. Instead Roman speared Drew and rolled him up from the three count. The match was over. Seth was never tagged in. He was angry as he had to stand there and pretend to celebrate the victory before going backstage.

"What just happened out there?" Hunter asked when they came backstage.  
"Sorry, I got caught up in the moment," Roman apologized. "It won't happen again."  
"Damn straight, it won't. People are already saying on social medias that Seth is injured and therefore couldn't wrestle. We can't have that," Hunter said.  
"It's my fault. I'll take whatever punishment you see fit," Roman said.  
"Just don't do it again," Hunter sighed.

Seth was seething as they walked away. Roman knew that without even looking at Seth. They walked in silence to the locker room where there was no one else. The door had barely closed behind Roman before Seth pushed him up against it.

"What the fuck are you trying to do?" Seth shouted.  
"To keep you from making your life's biggest mistake. You told me you were gonna injure Baron on purpose. What the hell is wrong with you, Seth?" Roman said.

He pushed Seth away and stepped away from the door. Seth turned around slowly, anger still oozing out of him.

"She cheated on me!" Seth growled. "With Baron! She fucking cheated on my with him and now he has her! I have every right to hurt that asshole!"  
"And what did you do?" Roman shouted. "Every little fight you two had, and you put it all over social medias. She couldn't take one wrong step, and you had Twitter going right away to make people back you up and tell you what a horrible person she is. And on top of that, you expected her to drop everything for you whenever you snapped your fingers but you didn't give a fuck about being there for her the same way. It was all about you all the time. Seth this, Seth that. You didn't care how much you hurt her as long as you got your way."

Somewhere deep inside Seth knew that Roman was right but he refused to admit it.

"I got the right to be tired. This job is hard," Seth said.  
"But she never got the same right. You would throw a tantrum like a 4 year old if she didn't come running when you demanded it. And where were you the day she turned 30? Oh wait, you were home because you didn't feel like going to a party. I was there. Her entire family was there. Everyone who cared about her was there. Except for you. You weren't fucking there. You were at home playing video games while she had to lie and tell everyone you were sick," Roman said.

Roman threw his vest into the wall in anger. He had held it within for a long time. He had hoped Seth would be able to see his own flaws and that he was just as guilty as Peach for their relationship failing.

"I didn't cheat!" Seth gritted his teeth. "I didn't fucking cheat on her!"  
"Baron was there on her birthday too. Me and Baron took turns comforting her and trying to make her night good. He danced with her most of the evening. She didn't cheat on you that night but it was the night she started falling out of love with you. Baron was there to pick up the pieces and make her feel whole again," Roman said.

Roman ran his hand through his sweaty hair and sighed.

"You're my friend, Seth. You'll always be my friend. And that's why I had to stop you from getting into that ring tonight," Roman said.  
"There's always next time," Seth said.

He yelped in surprised when Roman grabbed his shoulders and pushed him up against the door. He was no match to Roman's strength, and a locker room fight wasn't something he ever wanted with Roman.

"No!" Roman growled. "There won't be a fucking next time. If you don't get your head on straight, I'm gonna go to Hunter and tell him what you're planning. You'll get fired and you'll lose everything. It's not worth it."  
"But..." Seth sniffled. "She cheated on me."  
"So cry about it. Go get drunk and fuck some ring rat," Roman said. "Get it out of your system any other way than beating up the man who actually cares about her the way you should have."


End file.
